


On and Off-Screen Romances

by SophiaTomlinson



Series: Celebrity Imagines [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Comic-Con, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 20:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10447362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaTomlinson/pseuds/SophiaTomlinson
Summary: You're Carlos' girlfriend both on the television and off. The two of you do a interview at Comic-Con together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> \- Y/n = Your Name
> 
> \- Y/L/N = Your Last Name
> 
> Prompt- “Hey again!! Can you do a carlos Valdes imagine where the reader is apart of the flash cast and her character is Cisco’s love interest? Also in real life they’re together and they do an interview together at comic con??” - @jasmineraylove on tumblr.

##  **Your POV**

    Being a part of the Flash cast was incredible. You got to have so many new acting experiences, you made a new friends that you had unbreakable bonds with, people that you would’ve never spoken to otherwise. Plus you got to play this amazing deep character that made so many people happy.

The people on set though was probably your favorite part. I mean, you had met your lovely boyfriend, Carlos, there. Not only was he your off-screen boyfriend, he was also your on-screen boyfriend. The dynamic you two had was incredible, it had definitely rubbed off onto your characters also. It made your relationship seem so much more real, like the connection between the two of you was something the directors always commented on.

Being part of a show that brought people together was amazing. You loved every second of the press, long filming days, and you most of the time showed up on set even if you weren’t on call. You just loved being there and being around everyone. Comic-Con though was just an extra cool thing you got to do.

This year being your first year, you were pretty hyped about it. You had heard stories from your cast mates about it, how incredible it was to see the fans and just be there. Surrounded by people who know you and love you, people who understood you. They had all said it was a life changing experience, and let’s just say that you were ready for your life to be changed.

You weren’t prepared though when you actually got there. The overwhelming atmosphere overtook you and made you pretty nervous. You knew Comic-Con was big, but you didn’t realize just how huge it was. The scale it had become was incredible. You fell in love in a matter of moments, just walking in the door and seeing the community of the people around you had made your heart swell.

When you we’re backstage, the only thing you wanted to do was go out into the Exhibition Hall and look at everything, but alas, you couldn’t. That was the one thing that your handlers had told you, that at no point are you ever supposed to be out there, for your safety reasons and the safety of the patrons. It killed you inside though, honestly. You couldn’t sulk over that for long, as you were quickly swept away for interview after interview, then onto the panel.

The panel was amazing. You got to joke around with your fellow cast mates and interact with the fans on as close of a level as you were getting. Oh how you wished you could have a meet and greet, but, fan questions were the closest you were getting, and you were going to take what you could get. They came up with the most unique questions, most of them making you think for a moment before answering.

The last thing for the day was another interview, however this time, it was just you and Carlos, and boy did it make you nervous. While you loved group interviews, you hated individual ones. You just didn’t personally feel that you deserved to have questions devoted specifically for you, especially because your role on the show wasn’t exactly important.  

The interview though was probably one of the best ones you’ve had. She just seemed so attentive to the pair of you, and you could tell she was a fan herself. The interviewer had focused mostly on the two of you separately, but there was a fair amount of questions that made your face flare up in a blush. Especially when Carlos made a few hints at your guys’ personal aspects of your relationship.

“Carlos!” You exclaimed, hitting him lightly on the arm as he begins into a story he shouldn’t be.

“Sorry, sorry, I’m just trying to let everyone know how good you are to me.” He holds his hands up in fake defeat, but you don’t miss the wink he sends your way as the interviewer continues on with the questions. Your face seems to get even hotter, but you just shake it off before continuing the interview.

Her last few questions weren’t anything special, just her trying to get as many hints about what’s coming up on the show as humanly possible. While you loved those questions, you also hated them. They knew you couldn’t say anything, so why try? You had been asked the same three questions in every interview you’ve ever done for the show.

The end of the weekend was bittersweet. You were exhausted from early mornings, then long days of interviews, and late nights of parties, but you were also extremely sad to go. Comic-Con was an easy way for you to hang out with your other friends, people who were always too busy with filming or other stuff to hang out. It was a place where you got to meet the people who support and love you, the fans.


End file.
